This invention relates to an electrically illuminated flame simulator. Particularly, the invention relates to decorative candles, fire logs, or other devices which may be illuminated so as to produce a flickering flame effect. The flame simulator of the invention would typically be electrically powered by batteries, either disposable or rechargeable, but may also be powered through a regular AC outlet, with or without an AC adaptor.
Candles, fire logs, specially created street lights and other devices which may be used, for example, on clothing, cycles or other products are commonly available and valued for their effect. However, in many instances, where candles, fire logs or related lighting fixtures are used, the lighting, produced is from a flame which may typically burn in an oil container, wax candle or the like. There are, of course, natural hazards associated with such a device, since they may result in fire accidents which, if unattended or not properly controlled, can produce extensive damage, smoke or pollution.
The invention therefore utilizes the concept of such decorative elements, but uses, instead of a flame, an electrically illuminated flame simulator which is programmed to operate so that, when observed, is shown to produce a light-flickering effect which is the same as or similar to a burning candle, fire log or the like. However, the invention is not limited to devices such as candles and fire logs, and the electrically illuminated flame simulator of the invention can be used in a wide array of products and conditions, such as in ornamental or decorative street lights, in clothing such as belts, shoes and caps, greeting cards, or on bicycles, scooters and the like. Furthermore, the flickering effect of the flame simulator of the invention may be used to advantage as a hazard warning, such as on road hazard or emergency automobile lights.
Certain devices and methods are known which may have the effect of producing or simulating a real flame. For example, a single specially designed, unstable neon light bulb may be used. Such unstable neon bulbs, however, inherently produce an unnatural “jerky” flickering pattern that may not be easily controlled electronically, and must be operated by high voltage sources. At the least, this makes them generally unsuitable for battery operation. A further example can be found in a single incandescent light bulb whose light output may be modulated by varying the output of an AC or DC voltage source. Such incandescent light bulbs, however, are inherently limited in terms of flickering rate and effect due to retention of filament heat, and draw substantially more current than solid state light sources such as LED lights. Once more, this is not generally suitable for battery operation, at the least.
Where multiple light bulbs each switched on and off may be used for display and decorative purposes, there is an absence of the illusion of light movement characteristic of a flickering flame since the light bulbs are not switched or modulated in a manner which would generate light motion typical of that produced by a real flame.
Linear arrays of “traveling” or “chaser” lights are also known but these arrays are structured and controlled to generate the effect of a large magnitude of light motion in a linear direction, which is coincident with the linear array of such lights. Certainly, the effect produced by these linear arrays does not mimic the illusion of a flickering flame.